the_story_of_darth_clirossisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story Of Darth Clirossis
It began during the days of the Sith Empire's return. During those times, fear and doubt spread throughout the free peoples of the galaxy. The Republic had been completely blindsided by the sudden reappearance of the Empire and in a very short time the Empire had invaded several of the core worlds. One of the core worlds that was attacked was Alderaan. For years Alderaan's houses had been fighting for control of the throne, but when the Empire arrived the division of Alderaan ceased. The houses banded together to defeat this new threat, yet their forces were unable to drive the Empire's armies away. House Thul (which would later go on to be the Empire's greatest supporter on Alderaan) was the strongest in opposition to the Sith. Thul was lead by a young prince named Kino Clirossis. Kino and his wife Idrin, along with their only son Tak, had been faithful citizens of the Republic and refused to submit to the Empire. Kino's opposition eventually lead to the arrival of Darth Malgus. Malgus lead a large force to the palace of House Thul where he found the Clirossis family. After overwhelming House Thul's troops, Malgus took the family into the courtyard for the House Thul citizens to see. He publicly executed Kino and Idrin in front of their own son. Malgus then turned to the weeping boy Tak, who aged only ten years old. Before Malgus could strike the boy with his red lightsaber he was thown back by a weak, unintended force push that Tak caused. Malgus, now aware of the strength that the boy had in the force, sent him to the Sith Emperor to begin training. While Darth Malgus continued the destruction of Alderaan, Tak boarded a shuttle that would take him to his new and horrific life. When Tak arrived on Dromund Kaas (the imperial capital planet) he had no idea what to expect. Tak was overwhelmed at the undeniable beauty of the capital world. He was treated like royalty by the imperial guards that escorted him to the Dark Temple. Tak almost thought that his new life would not be all that bad, but he was wrong. When he arrived at the Dark Temple he was immediately brought before the Emperor. The pure terror that was forced upon the poor boy by the Emperor was enough to drive a man mad, but Tak resisted. The Emperor, impressed, agreed to take the boy as his apprentice. For years Tak grew in the power of the dark side. He eventually surpassed even the Dark Council members in power, but he was unable to ever leave the Dark Temple and forge his path. He was a slave to the Emperor, but even more he was a test dummy for the Emperor's dark rituals. From the rituals Tak gained much power, and with it... pain. Such dark side energy was poured into the boy that his life was extended far beyond the normal lifespan of a human. When the Emperor was defeated by a Jedi strike force Tak took his chance to achieve freedom. He fled the Dark Temple and began anew. Vowing never to forget his past Tak took on his last name as his sith title. He was known by all as Darth Clirossis. Darth Clirossis soon began to realize that the sith were never going to win the war with the Republic if they continued the infighting among their own ranks, so he secretly began pushing the notorious Hutt Cartel to enter the war. Darth Clirossis supplied the cartel with the means and information to acquire the powerful mineral called isotope-5. With this new power source the hutts could create an army of powerful droids that would turn the tide of any war. Darth Clirossis expected the Empire to fall. He planned to wait until after the Empire's demise to reveal himself as the mastermind behind the Hutt Cartel, but unfortunately his plans were foiled. He had underestimated the cunning and resourcefulness of the Empire and the Republic which led to the fall of the cartel and the loss of isotope-5. After this he remained in hiding as a faithful servant of the Empire. Eventually his chance to seize power came when several of the Dark Council members left Dromund Kaas to counter a powerful presence that had arisen on Yavin 4. In their absence Darth Clirossis killed a Dark Council member named Darth Vowran and took his seat on the council. After the spirit called Revan was dealt with on Yavin 4, Clirossis' membership on the council was legitimized by Darth Marr (the council's most influencial member) and he was able to expand his power-base freely. Soon rumors of the Sith Emperor's return spread through the Empire. Most council members dismissed these claims while some, like Darth Marr and Darth Nox, actually hunted for the former Emperor. Then there was Darth Clirossis who remembered the Emperor's cruelty, and he was filled with fear and doubt. After Darths Marr and Nox disappeared the council fell into chaos. Darth Clirossis alone stood as a voice of reason for the Empire. Just when the leaders of the Empire calmed, the core worlds were attacked by a new force called the Eternal Empire. Darth Clirossis, along with other members of the Dark Council, went to defend the core worlds. Clirossis chose to defend his home world of Alderaan. With the help of the Alderaanian nobles and their forces, Clirossis was able hold the planet for a short time, but eventually Alderaan was again overwhelmed by an invading force. During a final battle between the Imperials and the Eternal Empire’s forces, Darth Clirossis was wounded by a force-user named Arcann. Clirossis barely escaped the planet with his life. His power-base had been shattered, his allies murdered, and the Dark Council broken. Clirossis had nothing, so he fled to the Outer Rim. After years of hiding, Clirossis returned to Dromund Kaas and found the Empire stable. Clirossis rejoined the sith order and became a faithful member of a now united Empire. Under the watchful eye of the new Empress Acina, Darth Clirossis lead the Empire's forces into battle against the threat of the Republic and became the first member of a new Dark Council. Darth Clirossis would also go on to train some of the most powerful sith such as Lord Vavauge and Darth Omnivaris. As his story continues so does the Empire. * The Sith Code Peace is a lie, there is only passion; through passion I gain strength; through strength I gain power; through power I gain victory; through victory my chains are broken, the force shall set me free! -For The Glory Of The Empire!